Nuestra vida sin ti
by lauz9
Summary: "Enviar una carta es una manera de trasladarse a otro lugar sin mover nada, salvo el corazón". Serie de pequeñas cartas escritas por un corazón anhelante para el hombre que amó. [Regalo para Ale Santamaría] [Amiga mía, ¡Feliz Navidad!]
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestra vida sin ti**

Summary: "Enviar una carta es una manera de trasladarse a otro lugar sin mover nada, salvo el corazón". Serie de pequeñas cartas escritas por un corazón anhelante para el hombre que amó. [Regalo para Ale Santamaría] [Amiga mía, ¡Feliz Navidad!]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.

 **Nuestra vida sin ti**

Querido Finnick:

Hace apenas unos meses que te has ido, pero para mí es como si fuera el primer día.

Te escribo mirando al mar por primera vez desde mi regreso y estando aquí, pienso que no pude encontrar un lugar más adecuado. Desde las redes de los pescadores hasta lo rayos del sol reflejándose sobre las olas evocan tu recuerdo. Tú esencia está en cada rincón. El mar siempre formo parte de ti y ahora, más que nunca, también es parte de mí.

No te mentiré. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no me gusta hablar de lo que pasa en mi cabeza. Mi mente aún divaga entre la realidad y el mundo de las pesadillas del que solo tu sabías como salvarme; sin embargo, desde que ya no estas, he vivido con miedo de perderme y no saber cómo regresar. No me era fácil contarle a alguien que a veces no distingo dónde estoy o quién soy, pero llevada por ese miedo y por el bien de nuestro hijo, tenía que intentarlo.

Me hubiese encantado lo conocieras. El Dr. Aurelius sin duda te hubiera agradado porque no es un doctor común. Él no me mira como si estuviera loca a pesar de que a veces no estoy muy segura de lo que digo. Tampoco se molesta cuando de repente hablo contigo como si estuvieras aquí; sin embargo, como doctor, piensa que eso no me ayuda a diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía y hace algún tiempo me recomendó que quizás, si te escribía una carta cuando sintiera deseos de hablar contigo me ayudaría a aceptar que no vas a regresar.

Nunca he sido buena con las palabras. La idea de escribir en un principio me parecía muy tonta, pero después de que Katniss me hablara de todo lo que significa el libro en el que Peeta y ella están trabajando, pensé que quizás podía darle una oportunidad.

He pasado mirando este trozo de papel durante mucho tiempo sin saber que debía decirte. Quería que fuera algo que solo quisiera compartir contigo y hoy, después de mucho tiempo, por fin ha ocurrido.

No tengo palabras para describir cómo es perderte porque es un dolor tan grande no puede escribirse en una simple carta. Lo que sí puedo expresar, es la inmensa gratitud y felicidad que me provoca saber que en mi interior crece el fruto de todo nuestro amor.

Esta mañana, nuestro pequeño ha dado su primera patada en mí recién abultado vientre haciéndome sentir como una madre por primera vez. No obstante, a pesar de la enorme felicidad que me provoca, te diré algo que no le he dicho a nadie: Siento miedo, Finn, un miedo terrible, pero no por mí, sino por él.

A veces siento que voy a fallar. Las voces en mi cabeza me lo repitan día con día. Nuestro hijo no merece una madre que dude de quién es. Él no tiene la culpa de lo rotas que estaban nuestras vidas antes de que fuera concebido. Sin embargo, también quiero que sepas que nuestro bebé es un ángel inocente que merece todo lo bueno que podamos ofrecerle e intentaré luchar con todas mis fuerzas ser la madre que él necesita.

Las personas mueren por completo cuando son olvidadas, pero tú, mi amor, sigues vivo en mi memoria y me encargaré de que nuestro hijo, sepa que todo lo que hiciste fue por él, para darle un futuro mejor y que jamás olvide lo mucho que lo amabas. Quizás no sea la madre perfecta, pero hay mil maneras de ser una buena madre. Viviré por él y para él. Estaré a su lado en cada momento y un día, desde el lugar de dónde estés, estarás orgulloso del hombre en el que un día se convertirá.

Cuando hay verdadero amor no hay distancias que puedan separarlo, así que, si me siento sola, hazme soñar contigo.

Te extraño, Finn.

Con amor, Annie.

* * *

 **Bueno, imaginemos que santa a llegado con sus renos y dice: ¡Feliz Navidad, Ale!**

 ** **No sé qué más puedo decirte que no te lo haya dicho ya.** **Eres una gran amiga, Ale. No me canso de decirlo. Un año más en el que compartimos esta fecha y no sabes cuán agradecida estoy por eso. Te envío un abrazo de oso hasta dónde estés. Y como ya dije en mi bochornoso mensaje en la madrugada. En navidad se dice la verdad así que te diré... Te quiero mucho, Ale. Mil gracias por ser mi amiga. :)****

 **Sé que Annie y Finnick (del lado bueno) están dentro de tus personajes favoritos y espero haberles hecho aunque sea un poco de justicia. Esta es la primera carta de una pequeña serie que espero que te gusten (pero siéntete con toda la libertad de decir lo contrario si se da el caso jajaj xD)Mañana o mejor dicho en un rato publicaré el segundo dependiendo a que hora me despierte xD**

 **A todo aquel que se encuentre con esto espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Un beso, Lauz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuestra vida sin ti**

Summary: "Enviar una carta es una manera de trasladarse a otro lugar sin mover nada, salvo el corazón". Serie de pequeñas cartas escritas por un corazón anhelante para el hombre que amó. [Regalo para Ale Santamaría] [Amiga mía, ¡Feliz Navidad!]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.

 **Nuestra vida sin ti**

Querido Finnick:

¡La felicidad que siento no tiene comparación! Hoy escuché por primera vez el corazón de nuestro bebé y no sabía que podía existir un sonido más hermoso.

Seguro te preguntarás cómo fue eso posible, pero si me permites contarte, quizás te sorprendas tanto como yo, de todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días.

Ayer por la tarde tuve una visita de lo más inesperada. Nunca creí que la vería otra vez y ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente que sería en nuestra casa. De la mujer que conocimos en el Distrito 13 queda muy poco. La Sra. Everdeen ha cambiado, pero eso es de esperar después de todo lo que le ha sucedido.

Su visita fue muy agradable. Hablamos de muchas cosas aunque el tema principal fue el embarazo. Me avergüenza contártelo, Finn; pero no pude evitar ser reservada con algo tan mío como nuestro bebé, e imagino que ella noto mi renuencia a hablar sobre eso debido a que, sin necesidad de pedirle una explicación, me reveló el propósito de su visita. Y fue después de escucharla, que descubrí lo descuidada que había sido con nuestro bebé durante los meses que llevaba conmigo.

Temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrarme, esta mañana me presenté en el nuevo hospital del Distrito. El edificio era imponente y sombrío. Personas entraban y salían llenas de angustia, felicidad o incluso desolación. Verlos así, provocaba que algunas de las voces en mi cabeza dijeran que me alejara porque quizás, si entraba, me volverían a encerrar como la loca que siempre fui. Estaba decidida, pero antes de alejarme, un movimiento inesperado en mi vientre me dio el valor que necesitaba haciéndome recordar que no lo hacía solo por mí, sino por algo más importante.

Tenía miedo. Es muy tonto que intente negártelo. No quería que le hicieran daño al bebé o que me confirmaran lo pésima madre que soy, pero a pesar de mis inseguridades me obligué a entrar sintiendo que estabas conmigo.

Después de preguntar por la Sra. Everdeen me condujeron a una habitación dónde aguardaría la llegada de mi doctor. La espera fue muy dura, Finn. Mi mente creaba un sinfín de escenarios horribles dónde una mujer vil llegaba para arrebatarme a mi bebé, sin embargo, lo que en realidad pasó fue muy diferente a mis fantasías.

La doctora, acompañada por la Sra. Everdeen, me explicó que función tenía cada máquina en la habitación. Realmente te mentiría si te dijera que recuerdo todo lo que me dijo, así que diré que hay unas con menos botones que otras.

Me pidieron que usara una bata, llenaron algunos formatos y cuando menos lo pensé un líquido bastante frío estaba sobre mi abultado vientre. Todo fue muy extraño. No sé cómo explicártelo. De pronto estaba sentada y luego pasaban un aparato haciendo anotaciones y murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Quería llorar, seguro algo había salido mal y sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarme sino fuera porque, en ese momento, la doctora dijo aquellas palabras que quedarían grabadas en mi mente por siempre.

"Aquí está tu bebé" me señaló en una pantalla e inmediatamente gire para comprobarlo. Te engañaría si te dijera que lo vi, porque la verdad no sé distinguía muy bien. Solo veía algunas formas, pero estaba ahí y con eso me bastaba. Fue entonces, que la doctora movió algo de las máquinas y un pequeño sonido lleno la habitación. "Ese es su corazón" dijo y mi mundo cambió. No sabía que podía existir un sonido más hermoso. El latido era rápido y constante como él mío, así como fuerte y cálido como el tuyo.

La doctora me informó que el embarazó iba muy bien. No podía contener la felicidad. Es increíble cómo alguien tan pequeñito puede hacer sentir algo tan gigantesco. Una parte de ambos en un mismo ser es el regalo más grande que pudiste dejarme. Nuestro bebé crecía sano, fuerte y si puedo agregar, lleno de amor.

Antes de salir del hospital la madre de Katniss, Henna, como me pidió que la llamara, me dijo que estaba experimentando el milagro de dar vida, pero creo que está equivocada. No le estoy dando vida, es él quién me ha la está otorgando a mí.

Te escribo esta carta esperando que a algún sitio te pueda llegar. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. Me acostumbre a compartir todo contigo y ahora que no estás me siento muy sola. Quizás has desaparecido de mi vida, pero te prometo que nunca lo harás de mi corazón.

Te extraño tanto Finn.

Con amor, Annie.

* * *

 **Siendo completamente sincera fue bastante difícil escribir esta carta. No tengo hijos y lo más cercano en niños en mi vida son sobrinos. Me he llenado de información sobre bebés en los últimos meses y eso me ha ayudado un poco a ver desde otra perspectiva las cosas. Espero que pudiera transmitir el sentimiento con el que, las personas que me asesoraron, me relataron esta experiencia.**

 **Espero que te guste, Ale.**

 **Un beso, Lauz.**

 **PD: Tuve un dilema de lo más curioso. Pensé que, por tratarse de Panem, los hospitales tendrían la tecnología más avanzada en cuando a los aparatos; sin embargo, también recordé que están en periodo de reconstrucción, después de la guerra, muy pocas se mantuvieron en pie y con la creación de un nuevo hospital quizás la tecnología más novedosa tardaría en llegar porque solo los Capitolinos tendrían acceso a ella. Así que tomé la decisión de relatar partiendo de un aparato algo más rudimentario en espera de que en las siguientes cartas las cosas mejoren por el tiempo que ha pasado. xD**


End file.
